SMK KK
SMK KK is a public secondary school from the KK Undead series. History The original high school building for KK was built in 1888 and destroyed in 1944 during World War II, when the school building was used by the Imperial Japanese Army as an education centre. The current building of SMK KK is completed on the site of the old school building on 15 November 2001 and opened on 7 January 2002. At the time, the number of students number only 68 and teachers 15. In 2013, it houses approximately 7000 students. Night At one point during the 2013 school session, the class of 5 Science 1 took part in a Physics experiment about radioactivity at the Physics lab. The experiment went awry when the radioactive substance used in the experiment unleashes radiation that caused seven 5 Science 1 students to become hospitalised. These students became the First Seven zombies. Later, the school is closed for two weeks for the cleansing of the Physics lab of radiation. Armed Forces members Veronica, Vaswini and Vasha are stationed to guard the area. They also brought in nuclear scientist Lia. Lia worked with the school’s Physics teacher Desmond Lee who also happened to be a nuclear scientist. Joshua and the Aranda Squad met them after the attack on the restaurant near EduWorld Tuition Centre. Bus In 2014, Joshua and Mihasa Sakamoto arrive with Julia Ying at SMK KK to collect the remaining bottles of the HCl formula before heading to Joshua’s home to take the rest. Domination In 2020, Professor Eva Chen met Desmond at the school. Desmond just finished his job as a teacher to continue his current occupation as a nuclear scientist. Many school students produced a deafening uproar of “domo arigato-gozaimasu” when Desmond left the school in a Mercedes-Benz. Understanding what “domo arigato-gozaimasu” meant, Desmond waved at the school students before meeting Eva at the gate. The Broom SMK KK became the starting camp of the rioters during the KK Ex-Student Riot. Extinction During the time of KK Undead: Extinction, KK was emptied of its residents, who have been converted into zombies. The SMK KK building was converted by the Zombie Revolution Front into a prison and conversion center, where captured victims are tortured and converted into zombies. The school building was enclosed in electrified barbed wire, the classrooms converted into tiny prison and conversion chambers, and all windows were covered with iron bars and barbed wire to prevent escapes and suicides. After the liberation of KK from the Zombie Revolution Front, SMK KK is changed back to its old function as a school. The Final Conflict Information coming soon! Trivia * SMK KK has the same initials as the school used as the filming location for SMK KK. * In Extinction, the school’s conversion to a zombie conversion centre and torture quarters is inspired by the Tuol Sleng torture centre in Cambodia, which is also originally a school. Category:Locations Category:Night of the KK Undead locations Category:Bus of the KK Undead locations Category:KK Undead: Extinction locations Category:The Broom locations Category:KK Undead: The Final Conflict locations Category:KK